Valor SMP
For navigation to all the member's specific Season 2 uploads, click here: Valor SMP (Season 2)/Episodes What is Valor SMP Valor Group (UHC/SMP) is a group of 26 people who created an SMP (with about 19 players) on November 23rd, 2017. They plan to record episodes on here and overall have a fun time. The Valor SMP Server is a Private whitelist server where the Valor Official Members and some of the Valor UHC Participants can collab, Build, and record. Series and Server Information SMP Organizer: * ZakattackYT (S1-2) * FyreGamer (S2) * TheRatterrees (S2-Present) Server Host: * xOMGitzBurger (S1-Present) Series Overview: Valor SMP Members: This table will be uploaded at SMP finish. Head to Valor SMP Season 1/Valor SMP Season 2 Valor SMP Trivia * AeroCash was the First Official death of the Entire Series. * In Season 1 Players of different Status got earlier access then others Like The Valor SMP Hosts and Organizer got access on Nov.23rd,2017 While Official Valor Members got Access on Nov.24th,2017 and Valor UHC Participants got access on Nov.26th,2017! ** They had a group intro on the day of publicly, but not everyone could make the date. * Season One had the most player deaths (800+ combined player deaths) * The most deaths in season 1 was achieved by Gary, who had over 400 deaths. ** His passtime was grinding deaths for the most deaths title. * Valor SMP Season 2 [V1.0] was considered a failed season. It was originally north vs. south, much like Cube Season 3. * The official Valor SMP Season 2 is supposed to take place in February 2019 ** This season was hosted and developed by Burger. ** This season is the first season to surpass 100 episodes. *** Season 2 surpased this with two fewer months of runtime than Season 1. * Most deaths in Season 2 of SMP has been a race between Zak and Pottery, but Zak being ahead with 72 deaths. ** Many people are still at 0 deaths, especially newcomers, however they don't count towards the competition, as it ended several months ago. It only counts for active players. * Season 2 is the first SMP season to incorporate plugins that enhance gameplay. ** However, Season 1 did include the ChairStairs plugin. * Season 2 received a bit of criticism due to the spawn looking very much like Cube Season 1's spawn. ** Zak states that he obviously did not copy it and was only inspired by the Cube. *** There was actually an old spawn design created by Fyre with leaves replacing the castle walls, but this was quickly teared down. (Pre-Season 2) * FyreGamer was made a Organizer for Valor SMP on May 1,2019. He is now a Organizer of this series alongside Zak. ** TheRatterrees Was Made a 3rd Organizer in the 2nd Season from the 1.14 Update till the End of the Season and now with Zak's Departure and FyreGamers Semi-Retirement from YouTube TheRatterrees has taken over has Head Organizer for Valor SMP. ** Aero & TBThardyfan were Partial Organizers Season 2 also this Season. *** TBThardyfan Helped Organize Events, helped Organize the Early Portion of the season and helped Revive the SMP. *** AeroCash Was the Storyline Organizer for the Season during the Roleplay portion of the season while also helping organizing Roleplay Based Events. ** Like Season 1 Final Deaths and MCMMO Stats like that are currently unknown or lost due to the server going down before being recorded however it is believed that AlkuranZak had the Most Deaths in Season 2 with roughly 140 total confirmed deaths. *** The Fewest Deathes with Season 2 with players with 4+ months active time was **** 1st Sandyychan with 2 deaths **** 2ndTBThardyfan with 3 official Deaths (4;took a storyline death) **** 3rd FyreGamer with 5 Official Deaths (6;took a storyline death) *** FyreGamer was on top of the MCMMO Mountain the longest with 4 months total. **** The other players who made it to #1 on MCMMO was Zak (4), TBT (2), OrangeTurtle (2), TheRatterrees,PrinceofPhantoms. Gallery TBACategory:Valor SMP Category:Valor SMP Season 1 Category:Valor SMP Season 2